Pokemon Rift
by DoritoNinja316
Summary: My story of pokemon rift. first story as well, so yay! When a boy and his friend become trainers, will they be able to stop the end of the world? will they be able to survive the awakening of a long-forgotten pokemon? more importantly, can he handle not killing himself on the way? join me in Pokemon rift, and have a good journey! (rated T for breathing room)


**Chapter 1 (kinda)**

**Hey guys! Its me, with my first fanfic! This is just a little explanation and me talking about what its going to be about. **

**So once upon a time (yesterday), I got the idea that I wanted to make my own pokemon game. Silly me, thinking "Psh! Scripting? Easy!"..so yeah that didn't turn out well. Anyways, since I couldn't make it a game, im going to make it a FanFiction! **

**What scares me about this is that its going to be Me. The main characters(s) are going to be about me, and what I would do or think. Think about that. Think about telling a random stranger what would go through your head for an entire journey. Kinda scary? A bit. Maybe its just me. Im shy, and like to work independently. I don't like crowds. This might not be the best idea for my sanity, but so what? It'll be fun! I hope. So thats why im kinda nervous. **

**A bit information ~ yes, the main characters name isnt mine. Its name will be Kyurem. Yeah, im unimaginative when making names. But no biggie, for the pokemon kyurem wont be showing up in this fic! Im thinking either sinnoh or hoenn, but im going to incorporate pokemon from everywhere, excluding Unova. Thoughts? Anyway, since I got off track... im 13 years old, and no, I dont think the whole world is about me. I dont have "swag"; and I hope im sorta kinda funny. Probably not though. Anyways, you've had to suffer enough of my rambling (which im sure you didnt even read), so on with the story! (woo)**

_Beep Beep_ What? _Beep Beep _What is this? Why is everything so.. dark... _Beep Beep_ and that sound..it sounds familiar.. _Beep Beep _Its slightly annoying... _Beep Beep_ could it be..my heartbeat? What is this?_ Beep Beep _..am I..dead? or..a ghost? _Beep Beep _this..is this reality? Am I the only one left..? awake in a sleeping body? _Beep Beep _maybe I should rest.. _Beep Beep _yes.. rest.. I need it... _Beep.._

"KYUREM!" I jolted awake right away, falling off my bed and crashing, bringing my blankets with me. Blinking, I looked in front of me. The floor covered half of my vision, but through the other eye I saw an alarm clock. MY alarm clock. _Beep Beep_

oh...

"KYUREM, YOU BETTER BE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I-"

"gosh, mom, im up, im up!" he yellled back. Today was going well..

then it hit me. Today I was 10. today was ALSO the day that the professor was giving out pokemon. Convenient, no? But more importantly.. today was the day I became a trainer.

After the usual morning routine (take a shower, eat a special K bar, tell mom I had a hearty breakfast, brush teeth, etc. etc...) I was out the door, running to my friends house. He couldnt have slept in longer than I did..right? Right...

my question was answered immediately when I was about to knock on his door, and instead got trampled.

"Hey! Watch where you're..oh..sorry!" the blond boy standing over me winced, and helped me up. "its fine, Marcas...lets just..go.." Marcas was a clutz, plain and simple. Standing up now, he was a bit taller than Marcas, though they were the same age of 10.

"you ready to become a trainer?" "are you?" "Heck yes!" Kyurem responded, "Im so going to crush you!" "hah! In your dreams!" "Pssh! Lets just go before all the pokemon are out!" "okay! Oh and happy birthday! Did you get a present?" "not yet, but im thinking my parents will get me one when Im about to start my journey." "oh. Well then I will too!" the blond boy replied with a grin. I raised my eyebrows, but didnt say more. At the professors lab, there was a line of children streaming in and out, pokeballs in hand, proud mothers in streets. Getting in line, I poked my head out from it to see how long it was.

Oh you have GOT to be kidding me. There was at least 20 or 30 kids in the waiting line, and they were last. Well, marcas was last. I was second to last.

Eventually, when we had finally gotten to the top of the line, Professor Rowan finally called me over.

"Ah! Kyurem! Happy birthday. Im guessing you're here to get your first pokemon?" "yeah..i mean..if its okay?" I was pathetic. I know.

Grinning, the professor gesutured to a table with not 3, but 8 pokeballs!

"of course you can! And, since its your birthday, ive decided to let you have more of a choice!"

walking over to the table was a bit uncomfortable, the other soon-to-be trainers glaring at me and all. Gulping and managing a smile, I walked on over to the pokemon. There was a Pikachu, a ghastly, a Houndour, a bulbasaour, a Cyndaquil, a piplup, clefable, and a sandshrew. "wow.." of course, I knew what I was going to pick, but I took my time, eventually I just couldnt help it though. Grabbing the sandshrew pokeball, I grinned. "this one, please.."


End file.
